Recuerda que te quiero
by Chueisha
Summary: “Kenshin, yo te amo porque amar no tiene sentido alguno…” ¡OneShot!


Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen exclusivamente a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este FanFic no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo entretener a los fans.

**Recuerda que te quiero**

Kaoru se despertó. Seguía teniendo aquella pesadilla en que veía como Kenshin le decía adiós y se marchaba para siempre de su vida. Odiaba soñar con ese tipo de cosas; porque en su íntimo sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano Kenshin se marcharía de su lado.

¿Y entonces que sería de su vida? ¿Cómo sería sus días sin Kenshin para llenarlos? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sabiendo que nunca más lo vería lavando la ropa ó cocinando? Incluso sabiendo que él no dormía en la habitación de al lado…

Kaoru abrazó a sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos. Todos los días, al despertarse por la mañana se preguntaba si finalmente había llegado el día en que Kenshin le diría que la amaba, que finalmente podría hacer realidad todo lo que había soñado. Pero lo cierto era que no veía nada de eso ocurrir, y al final solo podía observar como más una vez sus esperanzas se hacían añicos.

Se levantó del futón y se certificó que su yukata estuviera bien cerrada. Al abrir la puerta de madera, se estremeció con el frio. Se froto los brazos e inspiro el aire nocturno. Ya era primavera pero las noches seguían siendo frías. Salió y cerró la puerta lentamente para que Kenshin no despertara. Sabía que tenía un oído muy sensible.

Se recostó en al puerta y cerró los ojos. Si alguna vez Kenshin decidiese marcharse para siempre, ¿lo dejaría ir? Y más importante que eso: ¿lo aceptaría? Recordó la noche en que Kenshin decidió marcharse a Kyoto a combatir a Shishio Makoto. Sabía porque había tomado esa decisión. Realmente lo entendía. ¡Pero los días posteriores a esa noche habían sido tan complicados! ¡Tan vacíos!

Recordó, como si estuviera ocurriendo ahora mismo, el momento en que Kenshin la abrazó. Todavía podría sentir el tacto de sus manos en su espalda. Nunca había parado para pensar en eso, pero Kenshin tenía unas manos muy masculinas. Le gustaba sus manos, porque eran manos gentiles. No como la de algunos hombres que sólo sabían usar la fuerza bruta. Como aquel hombre borracho que casi mató a golpes a su mujer en frente de todos. Kenshin era muy gentil con todos, aunque tenía un pasado que lo clasificaba como impiedoso y cruel.

Sabía que a pesar de tener una parte obscura, jamás la forzaría a nada. Ni tampoco la trataría como un trapo viejo y sucio. Quizás ahí estaba la razón para amarlo tanto. Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿Desde cuándo la gente necesita razones para amar?

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras en el canto de su boca aparecía una diminuta sonrisa. Hoy estaba teniendo demasiados pensamientos filosóficos…

Miró hacia la habitación de Kenshin y tragó saliva. Si alguna vez Kenshin se marchaba del dojo, sabía que ese día su corazón no era el único que iba a morir.

* * *

Pese a haberlo intentado, al final Kaoru desistió de intentar dormir. Aunque sea solo un poco. Lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas en el futón. No tenia sueño y nada podría cambiar eso. Así que salió de la habitación y se sentó a observar la cálida noche con una pequeña manta sobre los hombros para protegerla del frio.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin se abria y como él salía. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al verlo sentarse a su lado. Se obligó a serenarse. No ganaba nada con ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Te he despertado?

—No que va, Kaoru-dono… Seesha ya estaba despierto.

—Ya… Entiendo…

—¿Usted tampoco puede dormir?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decir lo que fuera. Su voz parecía haberla abandonado en el momento que más la necesitaba y su garganta se había secado de repente. Sentía ganas de beber agua pero no quería estropear aquel momento.

Kaoru mordió el interior de su mejilla. Kenshin estaba muy guapo con aquella yukata, y aunque él no lo supiera ella estaba ligeramente abierta en el pecho y allí podría ver claramente una de las tantas cicatrices que tenia. Deseo preguntarle si le dolía; deseo hallar alguna manera de ayudarlo a curar sus heridas. Lo miró a los ojos y los vio brillar intensamente.

—Estas muy pensativo… ¿Has soñado con algunas de las personas que has matado?

Kaoru desvió el rostro hacia el otro al sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a quemarle debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Se sentía una estúpida por haberle echo una pregunta como aquella.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Iie… No tiene porque disculparse con Sessha. Después de todo, usted tiene razón. — Kenshin miró hacia el cielo nocturno, hacia la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. —Si, es cierto… Soñé que con una de las personas que mate cuando todavía era Battousai.

Kaoru no se atrevió a preguntarle cómo había sido el sueño, o más bien la pesadilla, porque intuía que no había sido nada bueno.

—Sabes… Yo creo que algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir. La muerte es un hecho, no podemos huir de ella. Porque tarde ó temprano ella nos alcanzará. Pero también es un hecho que podemos decir que como será nuestro día de mañana. Podemos decidir qué haremos en la siguiente hora que se avecina, ¡incluso en el segundo que ya está llegando! — Kaoru miró directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el color de sus ojos eran una fascinante mezcla de violeta con dorado. —Aunque hayas matado a gente inocente, ahora estas luchando por salvar a las personas y eso hace toda la diferencia.

—Kaoru-dono…

—Hace algunos días vi a un hombre darle a una paliza a su mujer y me di cuenta que cada uno de nosotros forja su proprio destino con cada decisión que toma a lo largo de su vida. Al final todas las decisiones tomadas determinaran que tipo de personas eres…

—Y usted, señorita Kaoru… ¿Qué decisión ha tomado usted para su vida?

—¿Yo?

Kaoru se sintió azorada. Era una pregunta demasiado directa y inesperada. No sabía que contestarle, excepto con la verdad…

—Yo escogí amarte el resto de mi vida.

Se instaló un profundo silencio entre ambos y Kaoru se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincera.

—¿Por qué decidió usted amar a alguien como yo? ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo nada que ofrecerle!

Kaoru quería llorar. En parte porque se sentía rechazada y en el parte porque él creía que era indigno de ser amar. ¡Cuando era el revés! ¿No entendí que…? De repente, fue como si la respuesta a la pregunta de Kenshin cobrara todo sentido…

—Kenshin, yo te amo porque amar no tiene sentido alguno…

Y se dio rienda suelta a su llanto. ¡No se suponía que debería ser así el día en que confesara sus sentimientos a Kenshin!

—Lo sé… Quizás sea esa la razón por la cual este pobre vagabundo se haya enamorado de usted, aun sabiendo que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre de gente inocente…

Kaoru se quedo estática. Sintió la manos de Kenshin sobre las suyas, retirándolas lentamente. Observó como él limpiaba sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos.

—Sessha quisiera saber si usted acepta casarse conmigo, aun sabiendo que no tengo nada para ofrecerle, excepto un corazón maltrecho y atormentado por la culpa de haber matado a mucha gente.

—Te dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir: tu pasado no me importa.— Lo abrazó, llena de felicidad. —Y si, mi respuesta es sí. ¡Acepto casarme contigo!

Se besaron, con la eterna promesa de que aquel día en adelante llevarían una vida llena de amor y esperanza en cada nuevo amanecer.

_**~*~* FIN *~*~  
**_

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Es un pequeño OneShot de mi pareja favorita que escribí mientras escuchaba «Written in the Stars» de Westlife. Si no la han escuchado todavía, ¡háganlo! ¡Es muy bonita! ^-^ Siento que si la historia le has parecido demasiado azucarada, o si la declaracion no estuvo muy bien. Lo cierto es que no se me dan bien estos momentos. .-.

De igual forma, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Porque a mí sin duda me encantó escribirlo!  
¡Hasta la próxima! ;)


End file.
